Josh Lazlow
Josh Lazlow (born December 7, 1985) is an American professional wrestler, currently working Xtreme Championship Wrestling Association. Early Life Joshua Eric Lazlow was born in Midland, Michigan on December 7, 1985 at 10:24 am to his parents, whose names are unknown. He weighed in at 7 pounds, 7 ounces and was 21 inches long. Lazlow had quite a normal childhood; he went to school like a good boy, and made friends. He was well known among his friends for possessing a quick wit and a high intelligence, even though being 5 years old. He spent the first 9 years of his life in a trailer with his family out in the country, until they moved into the city. Lazlow quickly made new friends; a few of which introduced him to pro wrestling. On the television, they would watch their favorite superstars compete. One friend noted Lazlow would stare at the shows in awe, and once remarked "This is what I'm going to do someday." His friends, although skeptical, knew the determined child would do it if he were serious. Wrestling History In 2001, the Lazlows packed up and moved to Battle Creek, Michigan. While there, an advertisement displaying a need for teenagers wanting to enter the wrestling business to come down to a building downtown. This was the headquarters for Western Michigan Wrestling Academy, and their trainer, Bampy Lomez. Lazlow excelled in his class and even impressed the veteran trainer, who knew that Lazlow was on to bigger and better things. In 2002, he received a call from a scout from Ionic Wrestling Federation. Anxious to prove himself against some real professionals, he quickly joined up and was entered in a tournament to name the first ever Trans-Atlantic champion. Lazlow eliminated his competition in a sweep, and at the first ever PPV he competed in, he became IWF's first ever Trans-Atlantic champion. IWF He became close friends with a young woman named Stephanie Styles, with whom he shared similar interests and a similar sense of humor. Lazlow, however, made enemies with some of IWF, when one day, Lazlow brought Styles a birthday gift, and she made out with him for it, leaving Lazlow confused. It should be noted that Stephanie was the love interest of Special K (now known as Keevee Kaiser) and Ryan Hunter, both of whom were close to the management of IWF, and who claimed that Lazlow was stealing their women (because of how quickly their friendship has blossomed). Lazlow also made friends with Aaron Swaim after the death of her brother and abandonment by her friends, although the two didn't have much contact at this time, due to Lazlow being bombarded over his friendship with Styles. The management of the federation could not get on the same page, and due to internal strife, IWF closed for good in 2003. IWF did come back in various incarnations; in one of them, management seemed please when Lazlow took a shocking twist when he betrayed Stephanie Styles by having her knocked out with a chairshot from an unknown woman named Brittin Lander, whom he later hooked up with (this would go on to win IWF's 2003 Shocking Moment of the Year Award). This heel turn did not last long, as Lazlow felt it just wasn't him to be the bad guy. He dumped Lander, and went back begging for forgiveness from Styles, who forgave him. After this, the heads of IWF were very annoyed, and closed the fed for good. Hybrid Wrestling Association Supposedly ending the bickering before, the former heads of IWF opened a new fed; the Hybrid Wrestling Association in 2003. Lazlow was invited back, as was his best friend Stephanie Styles, who had become a tag team. They were known as Denim Spandex, which is a term created by Lazlow when he misheard his friend say something. They found the word a hilarious non-sequitur and decided to use it. They were successful in the short-lived fed; winning the tag team titles. The world champion of this fed was none other than Taurus, a much feared and maligned man who was known to be extremely dominant and unrelenting. However, the unthinkable happened in August 2003, when Stephanie Styles pinned him and won his world title. Taurus quit shortly thereafter. Realizing a golden opportunity to break apart the pair, Lazlow was thrown into a match at the next PPV facing his best friend and tag partner for her title. Lazlow went on to win, but shortly thereafter, they both quit because they could no longer take the bickering of IWF/HWA's old staff. Semi-Retirement After leaving HWA, Lazlow retired from professional wrestling for a while, citing ass pain as the reason why. He still kept in touch with his friends, and made money on the side by playing guitar or bass, as well as vocals, in various indie rock bands. He also wrote jingles and transition music for Canadian sitcoms. Return to Wrestling/XCWA In July 2007, Lazlow received a phone call from his old friend Aaron Swaim to come join XCWA. Lazlow was apprehensive at first, but upon learning a lot of old friends would be there too, he quickly agreed, saying he was bored anyway. Lazlow wasted no time reforming Denim Spandex with Stephanie Styles (who also made her return to wrestling with XCWA), and starting the new stable Sparta with the two girls. At the PPV "Storm Front", Lazlow made his debut against Jamie Static, one of the top players in XCWA, and managed to defeat him, winning the vacant X-Division title on his debut match. Championships and Honors :*1x HWA World Heavyweight Champion :*1x HWA Tag Team Champion :*1x HWA Cruiserweight Champion :*5x HWA Hardcore Champion :*2x IWF Tag Team Champion :*1x IWF Intercontinental Champion :*1x IWF Trans-Atlantic Champion (First Ever) :*12x IWF Hardcore Champion :*3x IWE Hardcore Champion :*3x FWA Hardcore Champion :*IWF 2003 Funniest Wrestler :*IWF 2003 Most Shocking Moment :*XCWA X-Division Champion Wrestling Information Finishing Moves :* The Manta Ray (Powerful Spiking STO) :* Blue Dragon (A high axe kick to stun the opponent, followed by a powerful roundhouse superkick) :* Powerline '85 (Extremely powerful standing lariat. Sometimes performed after whipping the opponent against the rope for added momentum. Opponent usually ends up landing on the base of their skull and then flipping over before finally resting on their front.) Signature moves :* Aurora Bomb-ealis (Northern Lights Bomb) :* Catch-22 (3/4 Turn Neckbreaker) :* Buffalo Sleeper Hold :* DFA 1985 (Flying Fist Drop) Theme Music :* "It's Going Down" X-Ecutioners f/ Mike Shinoda and Wayne Static (2002-2003) :* "mOBSCENE" Marilyn Manson (2003) :* "I Don't Wanna Be Me" Type O Negative (2003) :* "Infected" Bad Religion (2007) Allies :* Stephanie Styles :* Aaron Swaim :* Jade Martinez (IWF/HWA) :* Taurus (IWF/HWA) :* The Freakshow (IWF/4WW) *'Enemies' :* Keevee Kaiser Trivia :* Outside of the ring, Laz is known to be a very laid back and chilled person. He prides himself on not having the giant ego affecting a lot of other wrestlers. :* Laz is known to be a gigantic pop culture nerd, especially in the area of music. :* Laz is able to play the guitar, bass, drums, trumpet, piano, harmonica, and the flute. :* Laz's favorite restaurant is Bennigan's. :* Laz is a severe arachnophobe. He has been known to sleep in his car if he is unable to kill a spider in his locker room before it hides. :* Laz and his Sparta teammates have been known to keep to themselves in their locker room and play many games of Scrabble. :* Laz's favorite bands include Bad Religion, Modest Mouse, The Weakerthans, Incubus, and Foo Fighters. :* Laz is very interested in the Three Kingdoms period of Ancient China, and has been known to study it frequently. He also uses analogies in various promos comparing himself and opponents to prominent figures in the period. :* Laz's favorite TV show is "Scrubs." He also likes "Family Guy" and "Big Brother." :* Laz does not smoke or do drugs. :* Laz is very big on justice. :* Laz likes onion rings. L L L L L L L